In many instances, vehicles are parked too close in together in public parking places and when a door is opened, it hits the side of an adjacent vehicle and forms a dent therein. The dents are unsightly and costly to repair. Devices have been produced to protect the sides of parked vehicles, however, none of the devices that I known of are satisfactory. One such device is attached to the outside of the vehicle with magnets. Another device is attached to the front door jam. These devices do not provide the protection desired and are easily stolen.